1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to door seal adapter kits and more specifically to an adjustable horizontal adapter bar door sealing kit configured for addition to storm, security and screen doors.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional storm doors, security doors and screen doors for buildings include a metal frame that forms an outside boundary of the door. Home construction, however, often leaves a door jamb not sized to a correct height for a particular door, leaving a gap below the door through which bugs, small animals and debris can enter even when the door is closed.